Jared Kasaï
Nobuaki Kasaï, more known as '''Jared Kasaï '''is a current member of the Hope Shelter Organization, a former student of Hope's Peak Academy Class 85th and a participant in its killing game. He's also the protagonist of the novel Only a piece of metal. Appearance Jared is a tall young man, believed to be the highest student in his class. He has dark brown and curly hair, along with emerald green eyes, and he sports a very white pale skin, often seen with bruises from various missions. When he was a student, he wore the traditional uniform with an open jacked and his katana held in his back. During the killing game, he wore rather casual clothes, consisting of a black shirtless shirt, a brown coat reaching his thighs, grey jean and dark shoes. He also sported a olive scarf and black fingerless gloves. After his rescue and since his integration in the HSO, he's wearing a slightly different version of his clothing during free time, and the official uniform of the organization while on duty. Whe he's sent to mission, he wears a much solid more version of his casual clothing. Personality In the beginning, Jared used to be a rather cold, mature and distant individual, who took his duty as a student very seriously. He was always speaking with a rather cold tone to fellow students, but he never saw himself as better than anyone. He had - and still has - a tendency to take criticism very badly, as he absolutely hate being at odds with anyone and is always trying to do his best. He's also very sarcastic and loves dark humour, and he loves to annoy people with it. During the apocalypse, while surviving with his classmates in the annex, he started to grew a more compassionate and caring side, as all of them were trying to survive together. But he eventually forgot of it when Atsuko Reina brainwashed the entire surviving student body and lauched her own killing game, and started with a mix of his two personalities. But in the end, he regained it, as seen when he tried to comfort Haru over the loss of Kichiro. It's also during this time he gained a very brave side, not afraid to face opponents to defend himself or his friends. After these events and his rescue, his personality changed much slightly and is relatively the same to this day. He's very caring of his friends and brave, but in the same time very cautious and doesn't trust peoples easily. He can also have a very possessive and jealous attitude with Kiibo. Talent As the Ultimate Samurai, Jared hold a more honorific status more than anything, but he claims to carry the legacy of a very powerful dynasty of feudal samurais in his veins. Thus, he's very skilled in history, respects a lot the japenese traditional style of life, and is very experimented in melee combat. History Prior the Tragedy Before the tragedy, Jared had a fairly normal life, growing up in a very ancient and formerly powerful family. His childhood was spent studying, reading or alone most of the time, as Jared couldn't relate to his classmates at all, and the same way of life stayed until highschool, when he was spotted by Hope's Peak Academy. Upon joining the school, he was put in one of its annex, and spent time with various students, including his class, the Class 85th. During the Tragedy Danganronpa : Heartless Disguise Upon witnessing the tragedy caused by the true ultimate despair in the main school building, the students inside the annex decided to seal themselves inside it to protect themselves, as the apocalypse was raging around them. The situation lasted for several years, with some students leaving, some dying, but the majority remained completely alive, protecting the building with various traps and weapons. But all came to an end when Atsuko Reina, brainwashed by the remnants of despair, investigated the building, killed several students and put the surviving ones to sleep, by coincidence the entire Class 85th. Herself and the remnants changed the layout of the annex to build their own killing game building, and brainwashed the survivors to be its participants, and Atsuko joined them under a false identity. During the Killing game, Jared was often a voice of reason, and often opposed foolish and harshly decisions, but he was tricked into voting against his friend Kichiro in the 5th trial, who supposedly killed him, a decision that left him, but even more some of his classmates filled with a beginning despair, even the arrogant Pierre Dubois. The plan was a success, as 9 of the 15 survivors ended up dying, but in the end, Jared and his friends won, and a dejected Atsuko killed herself, while they escaped. Life in the Hope Shelter Organization After fleeing the building, the few surviving students decided to stay for a few days inside the ruins before escaping the school campus. But it was during this time they encountered a patrol of the Future Foundation, which decided to rescue them, since within the patrol was a member of the HSO. The patrol healed and fed them, before parting ways, and the students were sent inside the bunker of the organization, its HQ, and joined it as complete members. Jared joined the military quickly, as his talent could be on an incredible use, and spent an entire year of training within the bunker's walls. Thus, as Poru noticed this young man could be a very skilled soldier, Jared was tasked with the difficult task of outside mission, a task that was only given to the more skilled and brave soldiers, as it was very dangerous. From then, Jared spent a very big load of time outside, bringing survivors to the base, looking for provisions or helping their allies of the FF. Until finally, he was tasked with a very special mission. Only a piece of metal Sometimes around 5 years after their rescue, the young man was sent to take survivors of another killing game orchestrated by Tsumugi Shirogane inside the japanese mountains. In the end, he joined with the Future Foundation, and while they neutralized Tsumugi, he took the survivors inside his car and brought them back to the HQ. Following this mission, he started to grew closer to one of the survivors, the robotic Kiibo who joined the military at his turn, whom he found to be very interesting and unique, and after a while, friendship then love blossomed between them, even though Kiibo was younger than the samurai. Their relationship, while looked with surprise, wasn't welcomed with any digust, and they became fiancés after a year of knowing each other. Several months later, Jared, Kiibo, Ume Shougai and Taro Tano were tasked with what yet have to be the most important mission the organization ever launched, and were asked, as the more capable individuals, to localize a potential emplacement for a new base of the HSO, before the current bunker became overfilled with population. The mission was a success, beside the death of Taro, and Kichiro was found again, believed to be dead, along with Ryoma Hoshi, inhabiting the cavern choose for the new bunker. Relationships Kiibo They met when the young man first found a talkie walkie where Kiibo talking for help would be heard, and months later when Jared rescued him and his comrades from his own killing game. In the beginning, their relationship was purely professional, but it grew towards friendships, then love after a whole year together in the bunker. Jared loves his fiance dearly and would do anything to protect him, worrying about him after any incident that happened with the robot, such as the one that almost left him with an eye removed, a very tender love that is reciprocal. They share a room together, something rare enough in the bunker. Their relationship wasn't welcomed with any disgust but only with surprise, since a robot and a human seen together is an exceptional sight. During their first mission together, Jared thought Kiibo was leaving him for Ume and became jealous, but ended up being mistaken, and thankfully the relationship between them didn't changed. Kichiro Takahashi If the freetime events between them happen, they will end up being friends, as Jared confessed, after many incitations from the gamer, about his childhood and his feelings about the killing game. Kichiro can relate to Jared on a faitly level, as both of them love anime and videos games. If the freetime events aren't done, they will simply be classmates buddies. But it does't affect their friendship more, as Kichiro was very happy to see Jared back when they met during the mission to localize a new emplacement for the base. Jared thinks of Kichiro as a friendly person and a fairly capable leader, mentionning he was clearly their guiding light during their killing game. Ume Shougai The two of them didn't knew each other until the beginning of their mission together, and at first Jared was repulsed by the young woman, thinking of herself as a very childish and talkative person, moreover as a dirty boyfriend stealer. But the relationship became clearer after all misunderstaments was cleared up, and in the end they became good friends. Trivia * Jared is homosexual. * About his name, he's quite elusive and avoid to talk about it, but said Nobuaki was his first name, but he choose to forget it after the apocalypse and gave himself the new name of Jared, much more exotic. The reasons remain unknown to this day. Category:Only a piece of metal character Category:Heartless Disguise character Category:Male Category:Hope Shelter Organization member Category:Hope's Peak Academy student Category:Protagonist